


Christmas drabbles

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Five Nights at Candy's, Five Nights at Freddy's, The Sexy Brutale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alice in Wonderland References, Brother-Sister Relationships, Christmas, Magic, Magical Realism, Multi, Mystery, Physical Therapy, Prom Queen, Prom gone wrong, Psychological Horror, Snowball Fight, Ten Songs Meme, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Tis the season for mystery magic, fun, and perhaps a bit of terror. For this Christmas might not be the same for everybody.Also I don't own Bendy and the Ink Machine, Five nights at Freddy's, or any other fan works. Bendy is copyrighted by the Meatly, Five Nights of Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthorn, The Sexy Brutale belongs to Tequila games and Five Nights at Candy's was created by Emil "Ace" Marko.
Relationships: Alice Angel & Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Day one- White rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity Fitzgerald follows a white rabbit down a rabbit hole, only to get trouble in the form of a glitchy evil twin of Spring bonnie. Can the white rabbit and Shadow bonnie save her from suffering the same fate as her brother, Jeremy?

Felicity Fitzgerald got up and out of her bed, only to find she wasn't in her bedroom, but a party room almost like the ones in that weird VR game and wearing an Alice hair band over her blonde locks, with a blue dress, with a white apron and black pumps. "Wait, is this what Jeremy mentioned in his last letter to me? Dammit, I should've checked sooner, before he nearly died!" As if to reflect her own anxieties, the posters had remember Jeremy on them and the uncertain feeling grew worse. An eyeless white animatronic rabbit quickly appeared and beckoned her to follow down a rabbit hole, so she did. 

There was a door and several keys lying there, along with a bottle saying drink me. "I guess I should take the bottle to get down this giant Bonnie themed door?" She murmured as the white rabbit nodded. Things were getting curioser and curioser as the door sighed after a long trek to climb the keyhole, like a grumpy old bear. "I suppose you can go Felicity. But I'm locked for a reason you know." 

The sighs were for cake and pizza, but she ignored them to have a quick look round, two purple shadows ran towards the back room and barricaded it with wooden planks. 

The shadow version of Bonnie the bunny chuckled, before pointing to a purple light on the other side of the door. "Felicity, my true name is not for your ears right now. Hurry, the man behind this is coming for us. I will hold him off while you escape." But Felicity grabbed his paw, before replying. "Well that old purple coot can't get far if he's just trapped here!" A raucous laugh came from the other side. "Oh-ho-ho, new guests for my party? Oh you must be Felicity Fitzgerald, Jeremy's little sister. My friends have told me oh so much about you, please take a seat and join me." "I'd rather not join a stranger. think I'll pass!" But the knocking turned into angry banging as something knocked Shadow bonnie backwards , with splintered wood planks . 

The door slammed open, only for a really wrong looking and creepy stitched version of that old Spring Bonnie suit wearing guy to creep her out "Kinda rude for those two to lock me out of the party huh Felicity Fitzy!" The wrong version of Spring Bonnie put an ax down, to sigh in relief as Shadow Bonnie replied with a staticky sound. "You were not invited Glitchtrap. Begone from this dream at once!" Then the mood turned sour as the glitch's eyes turned purple, while he tussled with a knife against Shadow bonnie, as Felicity beat it with the Whiterabbits, while the glitch pulled out her brother's skull as proof.. "Well, I invited myself in mister. You can't keep her safe forever! See here's proof! You have to join me Felicity! Unless you want to end up like Jeremy!" 

Then several mini purple rabbits nipped after Felicity, along with annoying chipper scary songs and the landscape twisted into a nightmare mess of purple and gold. But the White rabbits were not deterred by the annoying singing or bites, mimicking the singing with clear grey music notes, as the evil twin of Spring Bonnie tried to chase her back into the party room. "I'm not going back to the same place that took my brother, you mangy Glitch!" 

A blue puppet looked at the snow globe and the calendar with a sigh as he saw the dream chase going on through the keyhole . "The purple man's always causing problems for Freddy Fazbear franchises, just as I, the reverse puppet used to puppeteer the outcome of Candy's Burgers and fries. Still, I wonder how they'd feel if I intervened in something that wasn't my problem?" The shadow of a monsterous nightmare hovered as he nodded. "Maybe I should do this for once, can't have him having the upper hand over me, hmm."

Just as the glitch was about to grab her by the ankle and drag her back, White rabbit bit Glitchtrap's hand! The evil bunny suited man screamed in pain, as Felicity quickly drank the tears again so she could escape. But a blue and black white striped snake hissed as it bit her arm once she was climbing out of the rabbit hole. 

Felicity screamed as she checked the Calender, it read the first of December. "Ahh! That turned pretty creepy. Oh, a white rabbit plushy, how cute. But I'm too big for plush toys now." The white rabbit gave her a knowing blink, as the sun rose up, only to show another pair of footsteps she didn't recognise and shoeprints were goofy. "Wait, somebody was in the house. But it's nobody I recognise."


	2. Day 2- the memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of all the previous Christmas parties and masses fill Lucas's mind as he journeys to Hurricane for a meeting with Arthur Blythe. But why are there hostile animatronics for the east coast of the USA in the town?

Lucas Bondes had only travelled around the mid-west of the united states once on a trip to Las Vegas in his early 30s, but he'd heard about the tragedies that had occurred at the two main animatronic chains , so why'd he come back again, if not for Mr Blythe's request for assistance. hailing a taxi would be tricky, he'd never really been to Utah be "Excuse me please, do you know the way to the Hurricane city cemetery sir? I was meant to meet up with Father Arthur Blythe." The taxi driver, a smart man wearing a black tuxedo called Patrick Guin nodded. "Well I just took the job mate. But it's right up the turnpike of La Trent, so you can't miss it. Are you on parish business?" 

"Well. he did say it was urgent and our cardinal over in Somerset couldn't find many people who wanted to take the Fazbear funeral service. So I suppose it's an inter-parish one, don't know how many people practise the faith here though. Guess I'll pay whatever fare" It was just the wind, right? Or was there something breathing down with the wind on the rainy night? 

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that sir." Suddenly the car nearly crashed on the turnpike, as Patrick hit the taxi breaks, as a giant brown rat animatronic squealed with glee. "Oh, this feels so good now I'm not in New Jersey. Heh, heh, heh! Care to play a game, it'll be the time of your life?" Ignoring the obvious Saw reference, he was about to call the ambulance, only to realise Patrick wasn't bleeding. 

Then the driver shimmered out to reveal a short penguin animatronic as Lucas quickly picked it up and ran into a warehouse, while the Rat giggled with a sadistic glee. "Little waiter bot, come out with your pal! You don't wanna wind up like old Blank after all. Hehehe!" Then Penguin groaned. "I suppose the jib is up sir? May I take your fare or something else?" Lucas whispered. "No, but can you help me distract the Rat so we can get out of this old warehouse?2

For some odd reason nobody raised an eye until he'd mentioned the whole mess about the giant rat animatronic. Then everybody began to whisper and panic while Arthur quickly took Lucas into a confession booth. "Lucas, are you sure you saw the Rat animatronic on that turnpike? Because the Rowbotics company decommissioned it during the year 1981, so that couldn't add up." He sighed as he fished out a grey I phone, to show the recording of when the Rat had chased him into the warehouse and the Penguin animatronic had saved him , via diverting the Rat's attention. "Does this recording show proof Arthur? I wish it was a lie, but my shoulder has given me grief, after all that chasing."

But the puppet wearing Clay's face smirked a little, fooling everybody apart from those old fools was the best plan in a while. Vinnie leafed through the records, before looking at Lucas's final visit to the Fazbear brand in 1988. "Perhaps some light reading will solve my issue on how to deal with Lucas."


	3. Christmas plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few christmas plans by Cindy and Candy the Cat

Cindy the cat groaned as she looked at the list of stuff the other animatronics had planned for Christmas, well at least the Rat said he was trying to be sober. Last Christmas in the Flipside had led to hangovers, broken Christmas ornaments and one heck of a scolding by Fredbear after he saw the trail of mayhem they'd caused. Then she saw the Rat chittering as he walked, while she yelped in surprise while stomping her foot. "Rat, why are you sneaking up behind me like that? I'm trying to get a Christmas list sorted for everybody else. Remember what your bright idea led to the last time you took too many drinks during Christmas? We all had to clean up your mess and the Funtimes sued us!" 

"Easy pinky toots, I'm sticking to it! Cat told me to stick to the bet and that grouch Vinnie's not shown up to nag me about my drinking, so yeah, I think I'm pretty good." The Rat sheepishly put his hand over his head, to block out that memory of the aftermath of the party of last Christmas. " Oh yeah, I remember now Cindy! I had a really bad hangover at the time, so I just felt too buzzed to notice my own mess ups. I guess I shouldn't have drove a bike into one of the Pinwheel Circus tents while in a happy mood, because boy that smarted my arm and legs for a while! 

Candy the cat then walked up as he sighed. "Yeah, the Funtime animatronics still won't let you drive a car or a bike, after you wrecked the venue rat. Oh hiya, Cindy, you needing help with the lists?" Cindy wove her brother over. 

But Vinnie was being more rude and grinchy apart from a copy of The Count of Monte Cristo for some weird reason. 


	4. A Snowy Candy Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before things turned bad at Candy's, how did the rat and Cat enjoy christmas?

Rat sighed as he looked back at the sound of Christmas cheer outside the parts room he was locked in, he didn't know why he'd been locked in the parts room in the first place. "Those new models have all the fancy schmancy new songs! Wow, I'm jealous the new Candy's getting all the good things!" So maybe if he thought back to the good old days, back when he and Cat had a show and a theatre, thing's wouldn't seem so awful for him. 

The Man with the Bag was playing as he did some special Hide and seek with the Christmas presents and the kiddies cheered with joy, as the Rat remembered being caught by the Santa suit wearing Cat. "Everybody's waiting for the man with the bag. Christmas is here again!" Then as the song ran out of air-time, the band members and back up dancers of the local drama group all waited for Carlisle Candis the owner of the Cat and Rat theatre, as the ginger haired, brown and green suited man cheered. "Alright kiddies, it's time for the Cat and Rat Christmas Special song!" 

He'd had many actors before the incident, but the words had slipped away, yet they'd gone something like that. "Well the show's nearly over and it's time for us to be on our way. But we hope you enjoyed your show before the Christmas Day! I'm the good seeking Cat, good as can be!" Cat had sung as he'd snuck around the stage while the kiddies booed. "And I'm the naughty Rat, swiping presents from the tree! I bet he can't find me!" "Oh no you're not!" "Oh yes I will!" The audience replied as he'd dropped the presents down, before all the tourists left the town, as a chase scene. "We're the Cat and Rat dynamic duo, here to make kiddies smile! We hope you stay for a while!" After a chase, he'd been covered in fake snow as the Cat returned the presents But the memory faded, leaving him alone once again, as the song faded. Cat probably would hate him now. 

Then Vinnie arrived as the blue puppet muttered as the brown rat animatronic fell over, onto the ground. "Rat, why are you dancing in the middle of the parts room, when you can't stand up? Here, let me patch you up. Can't lose a good minion right now, even on Christmas." Then he'd gotten a blue set of repair tools that looked like they'd been snatched off one of the technicians as rat replied. "I was just thinking about the good times , like before all of this. I mean, sometimes me and Cat just want our business over and done, ya here Vincent?" 


	5. Christmas Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly and the Cooper gang have to stop a greedy Youtuber hitman called Fetch before Christmas. But why does Fetch know so much about Sly anyway?

This was the weirdest master criminal Sly was looking at before the heist, an American dog hitman called Fetch who was almost a virtual ghost, apart from his name and the utterly crazy Youtube channel called Retrive201F4. They'd just witnessed a video of fetch taking out a mob kingpin with some of the Cooper Clan Techniques, that were disturbingly close to the real article . 

"Urgh, please don't tell me that's his real name Bentley or Carmelita. Nobody has a name like Fetch, unless they're a cop, right? It stings knowing there's a guy dragging the Cooper name in the mud like this!" Sly Cooper groaned at Carmelita as she groaned back. "Sly, I wish I knew who Fetch really was under his helmet, but apart from the backlog of Interpol reports , left by Winthrop, I can't figure out anything about Fetch, apart from probably a few felonies and something about the Francine twins of Portland being caught in a car wreck in the year 1995 . His Youtube account's gotten lots of reviews and nobody's sure if he's faking half of the sniping techniques for the hits or not." 

"A hitman who relies on Youtube for money, along with company contracts? Seriously, now I wish I'd just stuck with master criminals, this just seems really weird. Like something out of a bad cyberpunk parody." Sly replied while Bentley showed the rest of a slideshow showing Fetch's rise to infamy on the Thiefnet, while Sly had been trapped in Ancient Egypt, along with an image of a full face helmet masked brown dog. "Well, whoever Fetch is, he's got a pretty advanced armoury and knowledge on how your moves work. Probably hiding out somewhere in Seattle, to get rid of a guy who doesn't want a robotics company building something. You have to steal Fetch's plans in his hideout, before he carries out the hit Sly." The raccoon just shrugged, before going to get the Cooper cane, yet he didn't notice a single tracker on the laptop with an A on it. 

But elsewhere in the state of California, Fetch was cleaning his own armoury, as his client facetimed him at the sound of a beep from the tracker. "It seems the Coopers forgot the wire-tapping Charity put in place on your. Remember Fetch, now Cooper's on your tracks, don't hold back. Your implants are on loan, along with your brother Sparky's. Don't let us down." Sparky the brown beagle gulped at his brother. "You shouldn't have let that company use you as a test subject for the prosthetics brother. I still can't make head or tail of that REG thing in your eyes." 

Fetch's eyes glowed as he muttered. "Well if you are dumb enough to go out there to my job, don't bother getting in my way. I don't want to lose you as well litte bro! See U l8r" Meanwhile, Sly was scouting out the base, but weirdly there were no guards as everything seemed too quiet. "Man, something's not right here. Almost like this got planned by somebody else." Apart from a corridor of lasers and a nasty droning sound in Sly's ears, he couldn't even see the guards apart from all the random illusions of his past guards and enemies. Punching a Rajah hologram in the face who'd been guarding the key card for the room containing Fetch's plans and other equipment. But the tell-tale zoom of energy at the sight of the Faz-something bear girl making the press against ecological abuse, was the calling card of Fetch as he was text-speaking for his viewers after the teleport. "Call U all back. No 1 vs 0dy Cooper, U on camera!" 

"See PK SC!" The phone rang ominously with the death threat, how had Fetch managed to get his own phone number? Sly Cooper thought as suddenly a hail of machine gun bullets clattered onto the concrete plant holder of the mall while the crowd fled, as the tell-tale heavy breathing of the hitman echoed, with a gun reloading sound. "Guess you're the silent type huh?" Sly quipped back as Fetch shrugged. 

"#Well Duh! Hw d5b are u 2 not notice a bug? evil laugh gif." Now Sly was beginning to realise why everything was so easy back at the warehouse, as Fetch's helmet flashed through several emojis, it had been a set up from the very start! 

"You tricked me right from the start! Okay, you're pretty good, but I'm better!" He seethed while getting ready for a dive jump with his cane at the hitman's taunt. However when he knocked the gun out of Fetch's hands, the dog started whaling on him with a shovel stolen from the gardening section. 

Fetch writhed in pain from the rain water pouring down as Sly struggled to move his cane and knock Fetch out, despite his nearly crushed left hand. "Sorry, but I can't let you shoot anymore people , just for a quick comment fix on the internet!" But the face staring back from the broken helmet, after the exhausting blow, looked nothing like what he'd expected at all. It wasn't even Muggshot, or Penelope, but a shaggy mongrel stranger, but what really scared Sly was the eerily mashed up metallic chrome metal, brown organic fur and orange- black Led optics on Fetch's face. It almost reminded him of Clockwerk or Neyla. 

Meanwhile, the board of A-ton Robotics all muttered as a grey wolf silenced the dissent. "Enough everybody! Now that Cooper has proven he is growing obsolete, it's time for the company to speed up the cybernetic implants. After all, if our prized asset, Fetch could nearly wipe a master thief out imagine how our founder could become with our advances. Our founder ,William must be revived at all costs! "


	6. Songbird of the Sexy Brutale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trinity and Tequila have a talk about Christmas, relationships and parties.

It was good seeing Trinity, after I'd hopped onto a plane flight back in the UK again. Sure the stage of several different music venues had their own charm across the world, but the Sexy Brutale had the special sort of magic most of them lacked. I walked over to her, after opening the butterfly garden doors and waved. "Hello Trinity. Sorry for not sending a Christmas card while in France, I had to perform at the last minute. anyway, he's the card I got for you at Paris." My blind step-sister moved over with her tell-tale butterfly mask and cane, along with the signature dark brown Rapunzel style hair as she touched the card with her gloves and cried tears of joy. 

"Thanks Tequila! Well I nearly forgot, here's a card of my own, sorry for the mess." I touched the card envelope as she opened it with a happy glee while touching the flowery cardboard near the paper Eifel Tower, then gave a happy jump. "Joyeux Noel to the best step-sister in the world, love from Tequila Belle. Oh, thank you. I love the feel of the paper. Where'd you get the Christmas card from?" I ran my gloved fingers through my blond hair as if wracking my head for an answer, before revealing a receipt from a gift shop. "I just bought it near the Eifel Tower gift shop. Took a long queue to get there, but it was worth it to see the view." 

"There's a rumour that the Marquis is planning to sell the place and downsize. I can't really blame him, given the money problems." At the mention of Lucas, I raised an eyebrow. "I hope Eleanor's doing okay, even though I'm still annoyed about him breaking up with me. The winter cold's been strange as of late." Trinity shrugged. "Eh, he can make decisions on his own, without us. Just hoping he doesn't do something reckless, that gets everybody hurt. I've had a few bad breaks with Lady luck, but who am I to complain? I wouldn't have met Clay, if I hadn't cheated at cards."

Privately I was growing annoyed that Trinity was bragging, until a voice on the loud speaker called out. "Okay Tequila, can you join us in the main hall? We need a lead for the Rocking around the Christmas Tree cover song." I quickly got up to leave as my sister took my hand. "Look Tequila, if you're feeling blue, about being single during, don't sweat it. It ain't the end of the world, you know." 


	7. Puppets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from a normal Christmas rush to dangerous, when an evil blue puppet takes control of all the puppets at the Christmas pageant, along with half the police force in hurricane. But can our heroes get to the bottom of this mess?

It was sunset during the 7th of December and I was helping Father Arthur with the Carol service 

The giant puppet Santa's in the department store suddenly laughed as they revealed weaponized trumpets, only for everyone to stop and run once they turned on the crowd. I muttered to Arthur in the scrum fleeing from the store display. "Is this a regular occurrence during Christmas, or is this a new problem? Because nobody in England mentioned anything like this in the Hurricane parish report!" But he replied back to me, with an unexpected revelation. "No, but the Fazbear trouble is pretty much an annual thing now. Even since the Fazbear company's delivery app became a thing, animatronic deliveries have been a bane for traffic and souls." 

As we left the shopping mall car park, I briefly felt something prick at my pupils, only to hear the girl's voice in my head. "Something isn't right. Look at the back." Sure enough, there were marionette strings piloting the three puppets that were chasing after somebody important. 

"Miss Schmidt, you are under arrest for the Santa attack!" All the other cops stopped in confusion at the odd tone of Clay and Mary Schmidt spluttered in her Brooklyn twang. "Burke, you can't just arrest my daughter for not paying attention during a serious incident, I'm going to get my lawyer. Shouldn't you be focusing on the Santa animatronic puppets that nearly killed the crowd?" Then suddenly Clay's face fell off in confusion, only to reveal a blank wooden face, much to the horror of the cops and the rest of us. 

There were several puppet copies, of nearly everybody in the Hurricane police force. All of them were faceless, apart from Clay who was stuck in a chair, along with an eerily accurate map of Mary Schmidt's travel route from New York and enraged scribblings about revenge and a problem which looked like it dated back to the early days of the Candy brand. "Alright, maybe we should call the cops , unless somebody else is lying in wait with a knife." Arthur blanched at my remark. "Father Lucas, that isn't funny! If whoever is owning this room is planning on coming back, who's to say they don't have animatronics waiting to kill us!" 

"Well , you two going to untie this rope knots, or just leave me? I can't believe I got captured by a weirdo in black and wearing a stupid blue beret." "Some sort of golden animatronic?" Arthur asked as Clay took all of the ramblings and stolen equipment to bring back to the police station, while I pointed at the blue puppet. "Well it's obviously not that puppet, or the puppeteer, who should be dead by now. Maybe we should call the Fazbear or a toy collector to pick it up?" " Oh yeah, you do that. Let's get outta this dump." 

The blue puppet almost looked like he'd glared back at me from the ventriloquist case, before I hurried off to enjoy the other's company , before the rest of the Christmas rush. "You really don't know who you're up against, aren't you Lucas. Don't get in my way , of correcting my little problem. Unless you want an old friend to end your life!" A voice rasped as I struggled to see whoever was trying to crush me in my sleep. 


	8. Prompt 8- Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is sending each other secret gifts at the Sexy Brutale.

There were plenty of secret Santa gifts being swapped at the sexy Brutale. Why look at the red wrapping paper for Sixpence's fancy clock repair kit, or Thanos's blue papered diary, Aurum's cleaning cloths were hidden in yellow spotted wrapping paper. Of course, some gifts were a bit last minute, like Willow Blue's fish food. 

But perhaps the greatest gift didn't really come from the wallet, purse, or shopping store. In fact, as Lucas smiled at the sight of his happy friends and family, maybe the Grinch that Stole Christmas had the right idea, about not getting Christmas stress all up in your rear. But dear viewer, please be care from Brighton to atlanta, or you might wind up getting the wrong gift for somebody's secret Santa. 


	9. Prompt 9- buying gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody's wondering what to buy in the shops for christmas.

The usual party attendees of the Sexy Brutale were searching through all the shops of Herefordshire, to buy Christmas presents. "Surely it can't be too hard, to get Eleanor some nice poinsettias? Hey, watch where you're all walking! I know it's nearly Christmas, but watch where you're stepping" Trinity Carrington snapped at the crowd of Christmas shoppers all around the Radway Bridge Nurseries, honestly it was frustrating seeing so many people crowd her in the garden centre, without almost walking into her face head on. Being blind wasn't a picnic at the best of times, but Christmas was an extra level of frustration. 

But at least Clay and Tequila were trying to lend her a friendly hand and ear, whenever the Christmas music got too loud and in her ears. 

Yet nobody knew who slipped the small blue puppet doll into Lucas's shopping basket. "Something's still not right. It's been nearly 40 years since that fire and you're still untouched by the ashes. But I could just hand you towards the charity shop. Surely some family who needs it more then me could take care of you?" Older Lucas looked at the old reverse puppet doll, before cleaning it one last time. But he didn't notice the doll's face turn into a twisted smile as a larger pair of the Vinnie animatronic's hands picked it up from the toybox, as the familiar voice of the puppeteer hummed a Christmas song. 


	10. Playing in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing in the snow is good fun for everyone.

It felt good playing out in the snow as Charlie laughed to re-join with the others in her friend group. Sure there'd been a break up between her and John, but maybe they hadn't really been good for each other in the first place, given the way she'd acted back then. After all, she was still figuring out the whole relationship dive thing at the last minute, without the murderous animatronics. "Hey Lamar, let's go do a snow man. This just feels so good! Keep our heads off the other Charlie!" 

Clay didn't want to think about it. Something had been wrong with that red dressed version of Charlie, which really freaked him out. He was going to mention a therapist about the harassment. At least the one they already knew had limits to the bended or broken laws. 

Meanwhile, a man with faded blue and white face paint looked at the green ghost of Henry, before saying. "And here I thought in one time line you would not screw up. I guess you and William aren't really better then each other, given you created a robot to do something I'm not going to say in public." Henry spluttered with anger. "I know I'm in the wrong now V, Deadline said so when he gave me that revival. But it's not like you were any better, given that you just took the easy way out of blaming a child! For accidentally murdering a drunk colleague and his partner at the rat and cat theatre!"


	11. Ribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Freddy Fazbear and Candy Cattus families have their annual Christmas decoration charity contest, can Cindy stop the feud from getting worse?

It was time for the annual Fazbear vs Cattus Christmas decoration contest in Animatron City, while Chester the chimp was holding a camcorder on Candy's home decorations, to record Candy's introduction. "Hey Candy, Cool decorations, you'll definitely win the contest for sure! but haven't the Fazbear's been doing a movie lately?" The blue cat cheered up at the sight of the simple blue and white lights around the house, only for the self proclaimed lead singing actor of Bears in Space, Freddy Fazbear himself to drive past with a load of fancy glitzy gold lights. "You spoke too soon Chess. Now my granddad' ll probably want in on this as well!" 

Cirrus Cattus pricked up his greying brown ears at the mention of the Fazbear's attempt, as he left the porch. "Well what are we waiting for Candy? Let's show those pompus blowhards how the cats handle things, you dig?" Candy groaned a bit at the 70s slang, while Bonnie listened in form the other end of the porch 

By now, everybody in the high school was talking about the rivalry, which really annoyed Cindy as she was staying behind to finish her homework on food hygiene. Candy had been given detention for trying to cut class, along with Tony Fazbear. "Argh, why's my brother doing being such a clown?" She groaned as Candy hurried back for the forth period, PE with that Fetch transfer guy. 

Cindy did not like her step uncle Roddy Rat, but it was still a step up from Wicke Cattus, who was an infamous gambler, cheater and drunk. The brown rat sighed. "Lemme guess, you want the stupid feud to stop? I've been going to A.A just cause all the stupid lights have given me a headache. Maybe you should get Chester, that penguin guy and me to sort this mess out. Go ask some of Fazbear's pals too, before something really bad happens. Cause the one during 83 wasn't a good one for anybody." 

The blue puppet, I mean Vinnie raised an eyebrow at the sight of organic versions of the animatronics going about doing a decoration contest. "Did I just stumble into an alternate reality of my own world, why aren't there any of me? Bah, who cares about the stupid decorations anyway!" A green snake called Vigo with a press pass screamed in mock horror at the sight of Vinnie. 

Cindy quickly pulled Candy of the wonky stepladder as Vigo zoomed the camera and the crowd gasped. "Suffering Saccotash, you saved my life!" .


	12. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Chocolate always cheers up

As the drink machine finished pouring the chocolate, Clay Burke raised an eyebrow as Lucas added some cinnamon, before adding his two cents. "You like warm spices in you hot cocoa Lucas? I just like mine plain." The priest guy seemed way jumpier then before, as he checked around at the sound of something rustling in the background. But then again, barely a few days ago, there'd been a robot Santa attack. 

]

"Oh, Mr Burke, aren't you meant to be at the police station? Christmas is busy and I am not sure how Utah's laws work. Could've sworn somebody was following us after we rescued you from that theatre backroom. But that can't be right." 

Meanwhile, the blue puppet had gotten up with an angry scowl as he sent his second warning, this time towards Arthur Blythe. The younger Mormon obviously was not as annoyingly aware of the Fazbear truth, or of Candy's "Problems". Yet apparently the older one had some sort of sixth sense, which would be a thorn in his side. Vinnie whispered while holding his wrist. "Such a shame your drink got tampered with by those firends, hmm." 

Arthur spat out his drink at the taste of blue poison, as the mood switch into a nightmare amused his silent tormentor." 

The golden skulled animatronic shrugged with pity. "Oh, you're back again. Still can't remember your real name." 


	13. Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug the moon guy is watching the movie, along with Solarin.

The and Fazbear Christmas special was airing, while Doug, the moon guy yawned in boredom. "Hand unit must have typed out the script with a rubbish Ms paint program, all the sets look really bad. But at least my pals are making up for it." The entry into Lolhaz and the S.C.R.O.O.G.E Society's secret lair was in a scene transition, while Solarin his sun to the gloomy moon walked into the living room. 

" Hey there! You got a few minutes Doug? Oh, the new movie's airing, sweet. I guess I should've bought something." 

Vinnie was confused, yet another time-line involving alternate versions of strangers, as a version of him staggered around to some guy called Marion's apartment. 


	14. Into the Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go wrong when a Christmas maze is warped into a labyrinth.

Not again, he'd only seen that golden one once near the ruins of his old home, as the gold masked animatronic sneered through the security camera's records as if being aware of his presence.

Now Arthur wanted to forget the issue of what he'd seen the place and that burnt man, along with that horrible nightmare. But why was there a golden animatronic following Lucas as he spoke up. "Are you okay Lucas?" " 

Oswald was now growing worried again, as he muttered while pulling at his dad's shirt sleeve. "Not the bad bunny man again. Come on dad, something's not right." But his Dad groaned. "Okay Oscar, if you insist. Wait, that's not what the weird springbonnie suit could do? Who just messed with the lights?" Somehow the whole maze was twisting and turning with odd words covering the walls, as the other people in the staff room were yelling about weird mods to the music. A stranger's voice was now talking on the loudspeaker. 

"Ladies, gentlemen and children of Hurricane, it seems some people among you think spoiling your children is the way to go for Christmas. Well fear not, the Peternatcht Labyrinth shall cure your children of that!" It didn't really sound like anyone from 

At least he'd let everyone leave. But why was the gold robot leaving through the mirror? Oswald quickly checked to see if all the adults were distracted, before going to creep off and check. Then he saw two other animatronics, a blue puppet and a bony squirrel as they were talking. "Why are you adding to my problems? I need to finish my buisiness with mary and your plan ruined everyting!" The blue puppet yelled at the other two.


	15. ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the aftermath of the Cawthorn High Prom Massacre, Mary "Mangle" Foxton is taking ice skating as part of a physiotherapy course. But have came she practise if she's not been in her life before the car accident?

It was annoying the way people kept on whispering about her, a pink and white furred fox called Mary "Mangle" Foxton inwardly grumbled as she looked at the other animals as they rudely stared at her wheelchair while she was steering it towards the sport centre of Pawfton hills, no doubt they'd been talking about the prom. "I didn't want to get caught up in that prom in the first place, if it wasn't for that whole surprise nominee thing, I wouldn't have attended it and just stayed in home. Now where's that thing for the ice skating rink?" She murmured angrily at the glass sliding doors, while putting her gym membership card out of her purse pocket. 

The rabbit guy, who had a name tag with a picture of a ginger rabbit with blue make-up waved at her from the desk. "Oh heya Mary! Welcome back to the Pawfton Sport Centre! I'm Ralpho, the current desk guy. Used to be a self-help coach. You're booked in for the psychical-therapy class with Miss Arabella Lora right?" Mary nodded as she held up her regular gym membership badge, with a grey ribbon and a plain white background, with her post-wreck photograph as a badge of survival. "Yeah, my mum nagged me to get there on time. It's 12:30-13:00, right?"

As she steered her wheelchair near the ice rink, lots of other people wearing Christmas themed clothes and silly elf outfits dashed up the stairs. "Ah, afternoon, Mary." The artic tern Arabella Lora walked around the ice rink, much to the regular penguins wearing a similar light blue and pink outfit theme. It still unnerved her just how much the tern's voice had reminded her of Ballora, before things had gotten really sour. She'd screamed about being the queen of high school land, before being lead away by the cops. 


	16. Snowball fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balloon Boy and his frostbite counterpart are having a snowball fight.

Balloon Boy was happy, for once things were going around for his kind of fun! Sure his sister JJ had a cold and DD was practising for a Christmas play, but right now, it was time for a snowball fight! His ice and snow twin giggled as he threw a snowball at his smiling face. "Ice to see you Balloon Boy!" 

He giggled all wrapped up in winter clothes, before giving his snowman twin, another snowball as a gift while hiding behind a tree. "Heya, her. Here's a snowball!" The two Frostbear animatronics just stood watching the Balloon Boy duo chase each other around the park, while Freddy Fazbear was drinking hot cocoa. 

Freddy Fazbear smiled in suprise as Freddy Frostbear threw a snowball on his nose, which honked. "Hbrr! That's cold! Alright Frostbear, game on!" The smaller ice bear


	17. Pantomime goes wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Boullionburg's version of cinderella is going wrong. well, at least

But Bendy showed up in his ballet outfit instead of his page outfit as the crowd laughed at him. "Fear not Cinderella, Button the bellhop is here to save the day. On second thoughts, I need a costume change." The crowd laughed along with the step sister's actors as Cameraman stated in a dry Vincent price style narration. "On the other side of the kingdom, the prince was having to hold a ball, because his parents wanted him to get married. Rest assured dear viewers, that mishap won't happen again." 

Suddenly some of the set nearly fell on Fairy Godmother Ruby as the crowd gasped in horror. " Golly, this is getting ridiculous. But anyway, here's a carriage, a new outfit and some glass slippers. But remember Cinderella, on the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken." Alice Angel as Cinderella laughed with joy as she headed off the stage at returned in a blue dress. 


	18. Ugly sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who gave Miss Twisted the idea to knit Christmas sweaters?

Alice Angel looked in dismay at the latest evil plan of the S.S.S.B, but she couldn't really do anything about it, since the trio were just selling bad Christmas sweaters. They looked rather itchy as Bendy walked up to Alice, wearing a bad Christmas sweater. "Oh my Bendy, why are you wearing a sweater that looks like that?" She pointed at the symbol of the nativity hanging upside down, as if one of the three wise men had made an obscene gesture at the baby in the cradle. 

"The Brute made me buy one, or he'd wreck my house. I mean, I'm not the kind to dislike Christmas, but I'd rather keep my house right now." The impish devil put his best smile forward, but Alice could tell he was sweating in fear. The angel sighed. 


	19. Fireplaces and warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calming fireplace turns dangerous when the Jack O Nightmare duo decide to pay our heroes a visit.

So, barely three days after the whole Gilded Labyrinth incident that had trapped several tourists, including Lucas, the staff working on the Christmas maze and locals, the townspeople demanded answers off the mayor, who was just as horrified. "I know these incidents have been troubling. That's why I'm hiring the myth busters to bust this whole nightmare Christmas Animatronic threat, maybe increase the police force." The mayor stated as they clutched their notepad to their chest and Clay Burke groaned. "With all due respect Natalie, until my son went in a Fazbear pizzeria for a dare, I didn't know about haunted animatronics." 

Natalie snapped. " Well just because you were the chief during the silver eyes case doesn't mean I don't want results. Either you solve this Clay, or you're fired and I'll promote a newer guy to do it!" 

After the meeting, our heroes returned back to Arthur's church as chestnuts were roasting on the open fire. The smell was delicious, but somehow, they didn't taste right. Then there was a desperate knocking sound outside the church. Oscar screamed at the sound, while nearly dropping his chestnut and Oswald asked him. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, just spooked. It sounds like a person though." So Arthur went over to the front door to check. 

A man wearing white was knocking on the door and yelling through the muffled doors. "Sanctuary, I beg of you Father, give me sanctuary! There are two fiery animatronics that are trying to kill me!" Arthur rose and quickly locked the door while the other laypeople were planning a fire evacuation plan. Lucas groaned. 2at this time of the night, it's nearly evening mass. But you look familiar." The gold headband wearing man shrugged. 

Suddenly two cackling laughs rang out and the wrath turned stifling, as a monsterous Bonnie rabbit and a Chica the Chick animatronic that were burning and carrying jack o lanterns sneered. "Hello goldie stranger. Care to burn with us?2 The Chica stated in a terrifying parody of Mariah Carey. 


	20. Candy canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Candy Burger's cast have to help Mary with the candy canes.

Everything seemed calm as the Candy's Burgers and fries animatronics were handing out free coupons and dancing to the their own cover of the Rocking Around the Christmas tree song, much to Mary's surprise. For once she was taking the day shift. This felt much better as the animatronics weren't hostile. "Wonder why the Candy crew needed my help." The candy shift manager sighed. "We need your help with the candy canes." 

Candy and Cindy, the brother and sister duo waved hi and the sky was snowing in New York, the fairy tale of New York by the Pogues was playing outside. Everybody was wearing at least one set of christmas antlers or symbols. 


	21. Wrapping Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wrapping presents is part of a Christmas tradition. Can the Sexy Brutale's resident goldsmith get a handle on the perfect way to wrap things up?

It was my turn to wrap my Christmas presents for the others and I was worried, although at least the readings on my mask, about my heart beats per minute were healthy. "Okay, my heart's 65 beats per minute, which is a normal and healthy heart rate that the doctor told me. Guess I'd better go and start wrapping the Christmas presents before Christmas Day." Giving everybody golden presents wouldn't be a good idea, far too obvious. They already know that I Aurum Runes am a master goldsmith and I'm pretty sure they already own some of my masterpieces. My callused umber hands picked up the cello tape and a measuring tape roll, before getting to work on the rolls of wrapping paper.

Luckily, Lucas Bondes had the easiest one to wrap, it was a photo album covered in red and orange wrapping paper, all in a rectangle. Next was Eleanor's book on gardening, which was in a flowery pink wrapping paper, also in a rectangle. After adding some ribbons and two gift tags, I quickly went to work on the ones for Lafcadio, Reginald and Thanos. 

Reginald has a small how to build an astrolabe kit with bronze reindeer wrapping paper. Lafcadio's plain white wrapping paper would conceal some Christmas carols for him to lead the church services with. But Thanos Gorecki's was rather tricky, for my friend was a notorious complainer and he liked the taste of fudge. But he'd given that last year, so he chose the full body bath pillow, with was a big square. " But something rattled near his feet after the blue paper was finished, but the small doll was odd, it had a Candy brand mark. The odd feeling about this doll intensified when I noticed it had a pair of blue blush marks, almost like Vinnie the tragedy puppet. 

"Wait a minute, something's not right. I don't think Lucas or Clay bought anything from the Candy franchise, after that attempted Lunge of 1978 in Trenton. Something's not right about this doll." It was a small doll on the corner of my shoe, which looked just like the Tragedy Puppet Vinnie. "Maybe I should put this in Willow's present, see if she has a clue on what to do with cursed objects." 


	22. Sledding

As Bendy, Boris and Alice were going to get the sled down the hill, the christmas songs were playing down the hill. "Whoa! This is really good! I'm loving the feel on the snow on my heels." Bendy cheered as Boris gulped while holding one of the parts of the sleigh. Alice was humming the song Jingle bells as the horses walking around delivering the mail waved at the dancing demon and friends. 


	23. Holiday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Lucas heads back to the United Kingdom, he joins in a Christmas party at Father Arthur's church. But why is the Nightmare in Gold walking around on ice skates and three frosty animatronics, with a blue nightmare heading towards the church?

After the Jack O Nightmare attack, the fire brigade had been called to put out the fires, but not before the Nightmares had stolen all the left over candy from the Halloween trick or treating in the neighbourhood to eat! "How on earth did somebody send those two to the church? I doubt this was a coincidence. Either somebody had a faulty GPS on, or they were real." Clay said to Natalie as she groaned. "You'd better get the cybercrime division on it then, see if they can sniff out a few clues." Meanwhile Lucas, Arthur and Kelsey were busy helping put the decorations up for the Christmas party, luckily the rest of town had pitched in. "Wow, this party will rock!" Kelsey cheered as she helped get the tinsel onto the tree, everybody was going for an eco-themed Christmas this year. "I should probably get some ideas." Lucas thought. The doorbell rang and Arthur opened it, only to see a single Freddy Frostbear animatronic with an icicle in one hand and a carol sheet in the other. this wasn't good, several and his congregation feared the haywire animatronics, especially after those horrible Halloween Animatronics tried to get inside. So to ensure safety of mind and body, he'd put up a sign saying no unwanted animatronic deliveries during the refurbishment for the Christmas party. 

The frosty bear was about to say as he readied for a jumpscare. "Ice to see you all, may I come in from the cold, for some Christmas fun Mr Priest guy?" Arthur quickly saved face by pointing at the burned parts of the church and the animatronic free sign. "I'm sorry Mr Frostbear, but we are renovating the church for a Christmas party. Two jack o lantern themed animatronics tried to burn the church down, but the fire brigade saved the day. Come back another time." Frostbear sighed in dismay, but he whispered. "Well that sounds awful. You'd better watch out. My big brother, Black Ice Frostbear has a worse temper then me. He's a real Grinch! Anyway, Merry Christmas!" 

That seemed ominous, but Arthur put it out of his mind to focus on his task of writing the Christmas cards, but he didn't notice the voice whispering out of the window. Later on December the 23rd, the Christmas party was in full swing. It was bittersweet for Lucas, as a few tears trickled down his cheek. "I miss you all. But these new memories make a shield from the pain of my loss." All the kids cheered, the teens yawned and adults were happy to have one Fazbear-free party. The church was decorated with recycled decorations and wrapping paper, but the gifts didn't have too much packaging . 

Oddly there was a man who looked like the golden skeleton urban rumour wearing ice skates as he lowered his hands towards Lucas. "Fear not old friend, as thanks for saving me from those Jack O Lantern nightmares, I'm going to help you keep the party safe. Also keep an eye on the door, swear somebody made this desert colder the Russia." then an angry knocking sound hit the doors as the heating nearly cut out. 

A deeper growl came from outside. "This human, Arthur Blythe, dared to turn my younger brother away ? Well, I hate the Christmas excess, but I want revenge!" A calmer voice explained to the crying and nervous people inside. "I'm sorry. Myself, Black Ice Frostbear and Frostbite balloon boy got told a party was going on. can we come inside to hear your story?" As the jack frost song played, a gremlin like Balloon Boy snowman cheered. "Wow, so many people. I wanna go have fun!"


	24. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Bendy share a Christmas kiss.

This was it, Bendy had seen Boris hang up the mistletoe, time to try out a tradition. The Christmas kiss, on Christmas eve, felt like cloud nine as Alice giggled with glee under the mistletoe. "Thank you for the kiss, Bendy! Let's go to watch a movie at the pictures!" He laughed back. "Oh yeah, come on! I think I've got two tickets to see Babes in Toyland, with Laurel and Hardy!" They both hurried off to get changed into their best clothes for the Christmas picture viewing as Boris waved. "Good luck at the talkies!" 

Sure it was a fancy talkie, but everything just seemed a bit better at Christmas. Even though it had cost Bendy most of his dollar bill allowance and half of Alice's nickel coins to get inside. The boogiemen were scary, but our heroes, Laurel and Hardy the rhino as clown dolls saved the day in the end. 


	25. Opening Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody at Candy's is opening christmas presents, apart from the naughty Rat.

Everything was dandy at Candy's Burger and Fries, the best animatronic fast food joint this side of Brooklyn, NYC! It was Christmas Eve and the animatronics weren't in free roam for the most part. "Wowsers, ain't this a diller gang?" Candy the Cat said as he adjusted his red tie as he pointed at the calendar in the night guard office with a circled in glitter pen for Christmas day on the 25th, which was a Friday. "Oh yeah brother. I can't wait to make all the kids cheer for the parties." Cindy the cat agreed as she twirled around, before Chester the Chimpanzee spoke up, while he put down his guitar. "Hey, wait a minute, what about that Rat guy who got put in the back room without a camera? He might be overhearing us right now?" 

Then he nearly tripped over the third Penguin animatronic as the last Penguin shook his head. "May I take your order?" Blank then muttered as he tried to stand up and move. "It's not like he is listening right now. But I'll let my friend know." They didn't notice the glare of the rat from the back room as he got up and our heroes left to practise. 

The Rat grew jealous he hadn't been told about the whole gift opening thing for the kiddies, but luckily the guy who'd been dressed up as Santa for the Christmas special performances had left a spare suit behind. "Well, I guess it's time for the Rat to steal his due from all the annoying little rug-rats watching the show. Better not get spotted by the penguin or Old Candy, they know me too well!" So as the Rat put the suit on, which didn't exactly fit, he was sneaky and he tried to be quick. But the Grinchie wannabe was nearly stopped as he bawled, by a not so handy wet floor sign and a mop in the middle of the entrance hall. 

"Blast it! These shoes might not be waterproof!" The Rat swore as the reverse puppet Vinnie arrived, looking all aloof. "Did you check the label on the boots?" He queried as the Rat grumbled while folding his hands. "Maybe, but you need to wear the same suit as me!" But Vinnie quickly fled with dismay, because he could tell, that the rat's plan probably wasn't going to turn out very well. 

But Old Candy and the other crew members of the Candy crew chased after the Rat, as he giggled with glee and climbed up the Christmas tree.


End file.
